Eivui and Tagumon-kun
by Tagumonman55
Summary: Tagumon Yatsuray (Ta-gu-mo-n) (Ya-a-tsu-ra-yu) is an avergage guy from America who moved to Japan as a transfer student learning the many types of technology, or at least he thought he was average, till a mysterious girl comes into his life! - Rated: M for: -Suggestive themes -Language -Violence -Romance Reader Discretion is Advised
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon I only own Tagumon Yatsuray and the other poke-human characters blah blah blahdy blah

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Hajimemashite, Readers! (Good morning readers!) My name is Tagumon Yatsuray most people call me Tagumon-kun though…. I'm 16 years old and I'm a High school student, originally from America who transferred to Japan, learning to become an Electronic Wizard! (Not actually a wizard I mean someone who's skilled at making electronics) I always thought I was Your Average guy…. Until today at least… I definitely wasn't Average after this Snowy Blizzard

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Chapter: 1: Yukishiro Eivui

"RING DING"

"oh, that seems to be the bell, Class Dismissed" Mrs. Higurashi, Chimed in as all the students left our last period class.

I was thinking to myself about coding, and model programming on my way home so I never noticed the naked girl in the middle of 'Shinpi-tekina Ai Forest" , which I have to go through to get home.

"man all those codes for java and terminal are quite complex so I have to- AH!" I thought out loud, tripping over the mysterious girl.

"uhh…." She moaned rolling over and curling into a ball, holding her legs with her arms…

"hey are you ok-" I asked, but immediately stopped when I realized I was about to pick up and bring a Naked Girl to the hospital… Honestly WHO WOULD BELIEVE I FOUND A NAKED GIRL IN THE FOREST, AND NOT THINK I WAS SOMESORT OF BAD GUY! And that wasn't the only reason I stopped… I noticed two brown furry ears on her head and a fluffy brown tail, with a splashed-white tip, directly below her back and above her legs…

She started breathing heavily and her face was white as snow… but her cheeks seemed pinkish… I put my hand on her forehead…

"A fever?" I once again, thought out loud…

I took my brown hoodie off and put it on her, despite the extreme cold, and carried her back to my, house, which looked much like a wooden cabin.

When we got inside, I immediately took a pair of shorts out of my draw and put those on her. The clothes looked a size to big, and I had to ruin those shorts by cutting a whole for her tail. But it was better than a naked chick walking around, god forbid someone decided to visit… (What Tagumon's thinking will play out in that scenario: "HOLY SHIT IM CALLING THE COPS! TAGUMON ARE YOU A PSYCHOPATH!?")

After about an hour I decided to make some Ice Coffee for us, then thought that would be good for a fever… not to mention no one I knew in Japan Drank coffee anyway… so I made Herbal tea using my Small Herb Garden in my Garden room, which uses an Artificial Sunlight I made... (that's another story…) I decided to put in about half a teaspoon of sugar and offered to the girl, who was now awake on my couch…

"Who are you?" she asked, she sounded so cute… her voice was what I could only describe as small, quivering, and scared. I decided that I should talk as calm as possible and try not to freak out over the fact that she was a chick in my house. (as a tech guy *cough* nerd *cough cough* I don't have many girls over, or ANYONE for that matter.)

"Hello I see you're awake, my name is Tagumon Yatsuray… I found you in the forest and you had a fever, not to mention there's a Blizzard right now, so I bought you here so you can recover…" I replied slightly nervous, as I don't exactly 'major' in social conversations.

"oh I see… are these, your clothes?"

"Yes, you can keep them I have plenty, if you want your own I would be happy to give you some money to get some though." I replied immediately thinking about punching myself, YOU NEED TO REWORD THAT THINK WHAT YOUR SAYING!

"Oh no, I like them… though I don't understand why your helping me…" she said pausing to take a sip of tea.

"Well, I couldn't leave you there now could I?"

"No that's not what I meant… I meant that why would you help me unless you knew what I _was_?"

"What you are?" I responded puzzled.

"Yes as you can see I'm not human like you… I am not a Pokemon either… I'm what people call a 'PokeMorph' someone who is both Pokemon _and_ Human."

I stared at her for a moment wide eyed till she turned away and her ears drooped. Which I immediately assumed was from my expression, so I walked over and smiled placing my cup on the short table.

"So? It doesn't matter what you are, because _I'm_ a person, and _as_ a Person it is my job to help others, regardless of religion, nationality, or even species."

Her ears perked up and she turned back to me and smiled…

"By the way," I asked, "may I have the courtesy of knowing your name?"

She looked shocked by this question, and looked confused, only to say after a moment of silence,

"I don't have what Humans call a First name or Last name, I only have one name, but from what I heard Pokemorphs use they're Pokemon species as a first name if necessary… so it's Eivui…"

She looked at me with magnificent green eyes that sparkled like the shiniest diamonds I ever laid my own eyes upon.

"well if you need a last name, then can I give you one" I asked her relaxing myself next to the short table so that I wouldn't Intimidate her standing over her while she lay on the couch. She nodded, while smiling and made a sound that was extremely un-human, but it sounded like "Eevee" however I ignored this sound incase mentioning it made her uncomfortable…

I thought for a moment and did a little bit of translating in my mind…

"Yuki-Shiro?" I said with a question-like tone in my voice, "Its Japanese for 'Snow-White' I thought of how I found you in the snow, so in honor of our first meeting I thought of this and really like the way it sounded. But I want to make sure you like it first." She smiled and said she loved the name. She also asked if she could stay with me. "Of course," I said, "As long as you want Eivui Yuki-Shiro."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon I only own Tagumon Yatsuray and the other pokemorph characters blah blah blahdy blah

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Hajimemashite, Readers! (Good morning readers!) My name is Tagumon Yatsuray most people call me Tagumon-kun though…. I'm 16 years old and I'm a High school student, originally from America who transferred to Japan, learning to become an Electronic Wizard! (Not actually a wizard I mean someone who's skilled at making electronics) I always thought I was Your Average guy…. Until today at least… I definitely wasn't Average after this Snowy Blizzard

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Chapter 2: Eivui's Past

It's only been 1 day since Eivui decided to stay at my house… she seems to be un-associated with Human technology, besides Pokeballs, Pokemon Centers, and the main idea of Clothes, so she occasionally asks me what things are, in fact she looked like she saw a ghost-type when I turned on my T.V. I also had to show her how to use the sink, shower and bath, but when she started to undress I had to explain that she shouldn't do that in front of anyone, some people are sick and I had to explain that undressing in front of people isn't because they're scared, it's because it's against the rules of society,(Laws) because my previous statement on this topic seemed to have given her the impression that I was highly against her species as a 'PokeMorph'. So after I left the room she decided to bath… only moments later to ask what the yellow block was next to her and what the bottle of liquid was. Which I Identified as 'Soap' and 'Shampoo' and what their uses were. She came out sparkling clean and… well… naked… the next thing she saw was me on the ground… with a puddle of blood in my face…

Ounce I regained consciousness, she seemed to recall my rule of 'Nudity' and went into my draws only to come out with a bright red shirt and… a blue shirt on backwards with her legs through the arm holes and her tail out the head hole… I explained how I cut the hole in my shorts for her so I cleaned those in the washing machine, which I had to explain its use as well, and gave her the tan shorts. I was exhausted by this point and sat on my couch. Just as I did Eivui walked over and asked if she could sit as well. I said yes, but she didn't do what I expected… instead she sat down and put her head on my lap. I was completely caught off-guard by this behavior, and was confused on how to react to it as well… so I thought of what I should do and by the time I came to a conclusion, (just do nothing and ignore it) Eivui acknowledged my confusion and said something… "Can you pet me…?"

At this point… I was at a loss for words, my face was red as a Pokeballs lid, and I failed to read even my own emotions towards this. The only thing I could do, oblige… I held in my urge to laugh as her tail swayed back and forth the minute I touched her head… I grabbed the remote next to me with my free hand and flicked on the Television and looked for channels that _**didn't**_feature Pokemon being captured or anything Pokemon in General, and the only thing I could find that met this condition… a baking channel, but even this had one Pokemon about half way into it, a Chansey who bought over two oven mits. But this didn't seem to disturb Eivui at all; it seemed like her main concern was when I needed to stand up, as my lap seemed like the most comfortable place in the world in her opinion. This made me feel like I'd be a huge asshole if I tried to get up so I stayed on the couch till she wanted to get up first.

This took around… 40 minutes, to happen and when it did it was because she needed to use the bathroom, so I decided to use the time wisely and bake some cookies. They were nothing special just regular sugar cookies. I remember I was one of the best cooks at school and I used to be made fun of and called "house husband" for this ability but I chose to ignore this till ¾ into the year I punched a kid in the face outside of class. The first batch looked amazing, the sugar was a vivid purple as that was the color I bought in the market, and the dough tasted perfect! The second batch, I got distracted by what possible could have taken Eivui so long and set them on fire. (So much for cooking abilities) And because my house is wooden… this slowly spread and I panicked till I remembered the kitchen sink and used the nozzle to douse the problem. By the time my second batch was charred, Eivui finally exited the bathroom.

"Sorry, I was using the odd thing with the bristles on it," she apologized. I knew she was referring to the brush, "It felt so good in my hair, but I smelled something good and then something burning and came out to help."

I explained the situation to her, starting with how I made the cookies, to how I made the fire, to how I doused it. I also explained that the _thing with bristles_ is a brush and it is supposed to be used for hair. She seemed entranced by my food, and started to drool while avoided eye contact with me and mostly on the cookies. I took a napkin and wiped her face, then gave her one. She said thank you and shoved the whole thing in her mouth. I picked a cookie and ate one myself, but more slowly than she did… this was where I nearly lost my sanity and was tempted to scream "YES. OH GOD YES!" she quickly stepped towards me and licked the crumbs off my face… she then noticed how my face turned red in response to this, and apologized immediately, "Please don't hit me…" she said quivering in fear, embracing me. I was curious about this sudden reaction of sadness and depression…

"I would never hit you… I don't condone violence unless someone else is using violence…" I said patting her head with one hand and embracing her with the other, "but in order for me to understand you better would it be okay if I asked about your past, please?" she nodded.

"Before you found me, I actually…." She paused and trembled "I wasn't like I am now… I actually was a Pokemon… then I was captured and taken in as a Science experiment for some twisted doctor…" I was shocked by the second part of that statement and embraced her slightly more "don't worry no matter what you say I won't _**EVER**_ leave you…" I said. She nodded and continued "they did things to me there… they injected me with things… and forced me to do things…" She started crying. "I never wanted that don't make me go back! **PLEASE!**" she cried, now breaking down in tears, making the 'Eevee' noises again. I felt terrible for asking about this. I wanted to punch myself till I was unable to stand. Before I even realized it, I was crying to. I picked up her head and wiped the tears off her face. "Don't cry I'm here for you, please don't cry, because once you start I'll start too." She nodded and used her trembling hand to wipe my face, and started speaking again. "During the experiments, if I didn't listen I was beaten and if I did something wrong they would hit me till I was black and blue… I was running away from the lab after the power went out and the door to my confinement room was opened… and I passed out after running for days… the next thing I knew I was here with you… I was afraid you were that man at first… but now I can actually trust someone…" she continued, "thank you for saving me" she said, still quivering in fear. Those bright green eyes almost dimmed by her sadness…

"Thank you for being such an amazing person…" I replied hugging her tighter

For ounce I felt like I said something that would make a girl feel good about herself.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon I only own Tagumon Yatsuray and the other pokemorph characters blah blah blahdy blah

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Hajimemashite, Readers! (Good morning readers!) My name is Tagumon Yatsuray most people call me Tagumon-kun though…. I'm 16 years old and I'm a High school student, originally from America who transferred to Japan, learning to become an Electronic Wizard! (Not actually a wizard I mean someone who's skilled at making electronics) I always thought I was Your Average guy…. Until today at least… I definitely wasn't Average after this Snowy Blizzard

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Chapter 3: Eivui and the strange Visitor

"No, I'm Fine thank you for asking… No, Please don't it's a mess…" I said, speaking into the forest green mobile phone. Today is December 19, people in Japan usually don't celebrate Christmas but my principle said I've been working so hard between my job and school and my grades are above average, so he gave me the month off. However my family is concerned for me being Alone in Japan so…

"Tagumon why are you talking to that object," Eivui asked, her ears perked up and her tail swishing back and forth. I explained that I was talking to my family over a phone, an object that communicates with people far away using technology, she smiled at the new knowledge, the mention of family seemed to ounce again remove that shine from her eyes. She repeated the word several times, 'family' before finally asking me a question. "What is a family, I feel like I know but… I don't…."

I was stunned by her lack of understanding that word. So I attempted to describe it. "Family is someone who you are related to, or someone important to you, for example mothers or fathers, cousins, relatives, and siblings, are family; usually people live with their family, but I'm my family lives in America, it's a place far away from here."

She nodded but I could tell something was troubling her, her ears were drooping slightly, and her small delicate hands were fidgeting in the pocket of the red and white hoodie I gave her. "I live with you and you are important to me, so are we family?" she asked, staring at me with those big green endearing eyes. I could tell my answer would affect everything, but for some reason I went to say something and nothing came out, I was speechless, struck by fear of saying something wrong so I said exactly how I felt

"I want you to know that I _**DO**_ consider you family to me, you're a wonderful girl, and for the first time in forever, I felt like there is more to life than just surviving, like I can actually enjoy something. I feel…" I stopped amazed at how one girl could affect me in such a way, as to get me to open up to her like that, I never open up to anyone after all I hold everything in till it all pours out in a big heap, a breakdown.

"I don't remember my family; I forgot them when the doctor tried to wipe my mind. But it caused pain so they stopped halfway through, for safety reasons. But I feel safe with you Tagumon," she said. After a moment of silence with her, she grabbed my arms and moved closer to me, she closed her eyes, and kissed my cheek. We stayed that way for a minute and I did the same thing to her. She then spoke to me with her soft gentle voice. "Tagumon I L-" she stopped and was cut off by a knocking on the door. I never had company and the person suddenly came in. figure about 5'2" came in with Short Blue hair, a blue jacket and long blue jeans, reading a Japanese to English dictionary "Hashi-mama-shi-te? Noesan!" the boy said a little confused. Eivui had already pulled away from me and leaped onto the couch before the boy walked in. I motioned a 'hello' with my hand. "Hello Blue, By the way it's 'Hajimemashite Nisan.'" I corrected him; I realized that he was glaring at Eivui who was sitting on the couch; eating the piece of bread I sliced her for breakfast. I immediately wanted to slam the door in his face for the next words that came out of his mouth. "So, is this your girlfriend? Any bed action I should know of?" he taunted.

I reflexively grabbed his shirt collar and picked him up "I would never do that to her!" I yelled I dropped him and apologized to Eivui for the rude behavior she witnessed. Blue got up and grabbed one of Eivui's 'Eevee-Ears' causing her to wince and make a noise that sounded like 'Eev!' I couldn't even think of all the outcomes of what was about to occur I assumed that Blue was going to either faint, scream, or call the science lab. I was wrong; instead he said "oh I see you have a PokeMorph faddish, so you must have done her Eevee style right?" I couldn't respond, what's more, Eivui came over and grabbed my waist as if to say "Protect me." I had no clue what to say, I was red in the face, Blue was being so inappropriate, I couldn't stand it. Blue noticed how I was angry at him for this and apologized to Eivui and myself for all the sex jokes. "So you're a PokeMorph… I thought that was a myth at first but you're definitely the real deal…" Blue said rubbing her ears and tail as it swished around wildly. I wound up introducing them and Eivui seemed to hang on me all day which Blue thought was interesting. After about 2 hours of catching up Blue finally left and we said goodbye. He said he wouldn't tell Mom and Dad about this though and I left Eivui home while I saw him off to his flight back to America.

When I got home the lights were out. I assumed we had a black out and panicked looking for Eivui. The lights came on and I was tackled to the ground. "Vee!" a voice said. I opened my eyes to notice Eivui on top of me, with that beautiful tail, perked ears, and sparkling green eyes. "I was worried about you…" I said she got off me and stood up and I stood as well. "I'm sorry" she said, ears drooping. She pulled me over to the couch, sat down, and asked me to sit as well. I couldn't refuse that, and she put her head on my lap. Same as before I wound up petting her. "Anything to make a girl happy…" I kept telling myself.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon I only own Tagumon Yatsuray and the other pokemorph characters blah blah blahdy blah

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Hajimemashite, Readers! (Good morning readers!) My name is Tagumon Yatsuray most people call me Tagumon-kun though…. I'm 16 years old and I'm a High school student, originally from America who transferred to Japan, learning to become an Electronic Wizard! (Not actually a wizard I mean someone who's skilled at making electronics) I always thought I was Your Average guy…. Until today at least… I definitely wasn't Average after this Snowy Blizzard…

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Chapter 4: Eivui, Eevee, Tagumon and a Place that goes Unfilled

The time was 12:00 AM the skies were dark and I was sleeping peacefully. I usually was up till at least 4:00 but no, not this time. I woke up with a start after I felt something tickle my back. I got up and felt something soft and squishy under the sheets I pulled them up to unveil Eivui only wearing the shorts I lent her, curled up next to me shivering, except that wasn't all that was there they're was also an Eevee snuggling her in the bed as well. This startled me and for someone who was sleeping peacefully this was completely the opposite. My heart was racing and I began to think "what was that squishy thing" but my question was quickly answered as the only thing I could think of, sent me out of bed into a puddle of blood. (Eivui's Breast)

At 9:30 Eivui woke me up from the floor, but it wasn't Eivui, it was the Eevee licking my face. I picked it up and showed it to Eivui, who was sitting on the couch with bandages all over her hands. She explained how she found it shivering on the porch to my house so she bought it in, however going outside to a blizzard walking through the snow barefoot, made Eivui cold, so she decided to sleep with me, and she let Eevee sleep there as well.

After taking her in from the Middle of the woods, I had no right to criticize her actions, especially rescuing something she once was. "If you want to keep him then ill fill out the documents, but you didn't explain your hands yet," I said pointing to the bandages and cuts she had. She then said something that made me feel warm inside. "I wanted to make you breakfast but I don't know how to use the oven." I placed the Eevee on the floor, and showed Eivui how to work the oven. "First let's preheat the oven to 400 degrees. To do that click the top button till it says 400 in green, while we wait cut the dough into 12 small circles." I explained, taking short breaks while she took notes. "Then you space them out on this tray (my trays are special so they don't stick) then wait for the oven to beep." She nodded as I finished. "We open the oven and place the tray inside. Close the oven and click 'time...1…0…0…0… start' and now we wait 10 minutes" I walked over to read the notes and nearly died trying to read them, her penmanship was fine but… her notes said "Ee-Eevee-Ee-Vee-Eevee," and so on… I was puzzled how she was able to write in…. Eevee? Is that even a written Language? These were things I asked myself as I sat on the couch but suddenly the regular Eevee bit my ankle. "Ah! Dammit!" I said wiping the drawn blood from my leg. I noticed the Eevee growling at me and I knew I stepped on his tail. Eivui walked over and had a talk with the small Pokemon in Eevee language, with I stopped trying to decipher, at 'Vee'.

The next day I received movie theatre tickets in the mail for a new movie and when I read the letter the room instantly became 10% more depressing.

_Dear brother,_

_ Yo! It's your bro, Blue just writing hi, here are some movie tickets and $50 to shop with, by the way after the movie, tell me how it feels to get laid by a PokeMorph!_

_ Sincerely Blue_

I wanted to Puke… why in God's name does he always wants me to get nailed…. Eivui however was confused with English writing, something I couldn't even explain… but she seemed to know it was from Blue and went back to playing with Eevee. The way she plays with him so affectionately, I had to admit made me jealous. But in the long run, I could tell she sincerely cared for me more than for Eevee. I bought her a long blue dress to wear with a bureau, so we could go in public together. And so we did, we also took Eevee, who was carried in Eivui's breasts (lucky bastard!) and after accidently touching them; I had to say they must be at least a C or D cup. (Maybe a **CC cup**?)

When we finally made it to the mall where the movie theatre was we walked down the hall when I saw them. The men in white lab coats, I knew right away that one of them was the one that captured her by the way she winced. At that moment I heard Gunshots, not only did I hear Gunshots but it was also the last thing I heard besides myself hitting the marbled floor.

(dun dun duunn~)

Don't worry this WILL be continued!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon I only own Tagumon Yatsuray and the other pokemorph characters blah blah blahdy blah

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Hajimemashite, Readers! (Good morning readers!) My name is Tagumon Yatsuray most people call me Tagumon-kun though…. I'm 16 years old and I'm a High school student, originally from America who transferred to Japan, learning to become an Electronic Wizard! (Not actually a wizard I mean someone who's skilled at making electronics) I always thought I was Your Average guy…. Until today at least… I definitely wasn't Average after this Snowy Blizzard…

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Chapter 5: Eivui, and Tagumon and Endless Tears

I was surrounded by darkness…

An unescapable darkness…

No light…. No… anything…..

Just me and the darkness….

…

_"please," _a voice said

_"please, wake up…"_

_ "Come back to me…"_

The voice said over and over….

I saw a faint glimmering light at the end of a tunnel…

The first thing I thought was to avoid it, because that usually means death… but I continued towards it because that voice… that gentle, sweet, elegant voice… belonged to no other than Eivui YukiShiro…

"I can't abandon her…" I thought

"Not now…"

"Not ever!"

The light grew bigger… and color finally returned…

Eivui was on top of me tears streaming down her face…

"Don't cry… Or else I'll start too," I told her, moving my arms to hug her…

She mumbled something I couldn't make out because her face was too close to my chest. It sounded like she said "I'm glad you're alive."

I took in our surroundings and noticed that it was now a lot more jail like. The Scientist! He must have locked us up! I looked around to see we were alone. "Where are we, Where is Eevee?" I asked, "How long was I out?!"

Eivui stood up and answered my questions, "We are in the Kanto PokeMorph research facility, I made sure they didn't touch you… as for time… Its January 24."

I was shocked; I was out for 1 whole month, Eivui then said "you are only here so that they could get me to cooperate."

I tightened my grip on her, "What are you saying!?"

"You weren't shot with bullets it was 'Tranquilizer', and they threatened to kill you if Eivui didn't listen." A woman said. She was tall, around 6'2" and blond with the same deep eyes like Eivui but they were Silver instead of Green and she had Red ears and a fluffy Yellow tail. She looked around 24 years old, and not that I was looking, but she was around a _**FF**_ cup.

"My name is Furaeru Ao-Kasai, it means Flare Blue-Fire in the English Human Language, if you couldn't tell by now I am a Flareon PokeMorph." The woman said. I introduced myself and just after this, a man walked over in a white lab coat multiple syringes, and dark shades, he looked almost 50 or 60. I didn't like this guy his appearance made Eivui cringe and she trembled in fear and hatred, as she moved to the back of the containment room just to get away from him.

"Hello we meet again Girl," he said in a raspy voice that sounded like an evil cartoon scientist. "I heard you go by Eivui now, well isn't that adorable…" he put a pair of white gloves on. "I also heard you fell in Love with a HUMAN!" he laughed shaking his finger as if to say 'no-no-no'. when he finished laughing he took out a clip-board and looked through files, in around 30 seconds that felt like eternity, he stopped and said, "Tagumon Yatsuray, it says here you're an American Transfer student to Japan, you've never even been to a Pokemon Region before, have you… you seem to be quite the technology scientist… ohhh… this is rich…" he snickered. "Well this time, that bitch wont escape from a Japanese research facility, this time she is staying. If not for that electrode, you'd never met. I'll offer you this…" just then he pulled out a sphere. "this is your design, is it not?"

I stared in shock at how quickly they could have created that. "**THE 'QUANTUM-SPHERE! WHERE DID YOU GET THE DESIGN?"** I yelled through the bars. He ignored my question, snapped his fingers and someone else was dragged over by a tough security guard, this time it was a young female around 5"11" with black hair and white-as-snow skin. Her eyes were as red as a Sunset, not bloodshot but the actual color was red. The door was opened for a brief second and she was thrown in _literally_. She also had Ears and a tail but they were black with yellow rings. She moaned as she hit the ground and it sounded like she said "Umbre." I realized that they had more of these Pokemorphs and I needed to end this gruesome cycle; these people messing with innocent lives. Then the scientist spoke "I hear this is a device made to hold objects and transport them like a magical bottomless backpack… but we turned it into a nuclear weapon…" he snickered and laughed as he held it just outside the bars to the point where I just couldn't reach it, taunting me. "Are you crazy?!" I yelled, "Using this as a bomb, will wipe a 3 story building off the map! That's enough for the whole Vermillion City!" all the Pokemorphs gasped as the scientist walked into the cell holding a black pistol, we didn't try to escape because they were guards behind the door. He grabbed my shirt collar, "tell me the activation code, or you can die." Eivui stared in horror as the doctor held the pistol to my face. If I was going to die I wanted to see those sparkling green eyes, but they were drowned in despair. At that moment she screamed, and fell to the floor.

"I thought you wouldn't care about dying so what if I did them in first."

"**You BASTARD!" **I said through clenched teeth… I stood up, the pistol now pointed away from me, and I punched it out of his hand, following this with one to his face. "Normally I hate violence especially to those with glasses, but when push comes to shove, I have no choice." I said, now having control over the situation. I took a tranquilizer and loaded the gun I took with two of them and shot the guards. "Girls get out quick! I'll help Eivui…" I yelled to them. The girls shook their heads, "We have nowhere to go!" they cried helping me pick up Eivui. Luckily the bullet didn't hit a vital organ, and hit her leg, so the girls and I kept that elevated. After rushing through hallways we escaped. And I noticed the laboratory was in a desert, with no one around it. I had an idea. "Are they're more Pokemorphs in there?" I asked, Furaeru shook her head and said they all escaped after the professor shot Eivui. I nodded "This is, _**MY LAST MISSION!**_ This is for _**Humanity**_, For _**Pokemon**_, for all the _**PokeMorphs**_ _you _created!" I yelled. The facility exploded in a large sphere and retracted till it disappeared. This was the power of a Quantum Sphere…

The code was "Last Mission"

"Gomen'Nasai…"


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon I only own Tagumon Yatsuray and the other pokemorph characters blah blah blahdy blah

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Hajimemashite, Readers! (Good morning readers!) My name is Tagumon Yatsuray most people call me Tagumon-kun though…. I'm 16 years old and I'm a High school student, originally from America who transferred to Japan, learning to become an Electronic Wizard! (Not actually a wizard I mean someone who's skilled at making electronics) I always thought I was Your Average guy…. Until today at least… I definitely wasn't Average after this Snowy Blizzard…

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Chapter 6: Eivui and Heat and You-Know-Whats?

Time skip! It's been 2 months since we made a home in the Kanto region, we live outside the Viridian Forest, in a small house similar to my other one; I had all my stuff moved over here too. With nowhere to go, I allowed Flare the Flareon PokeMorph and KuraiKage, the Umbreon PokeMorph; to come to live with us. Eivui is doing fine, I bandaged her wound and she is back to her old self, I decided to lay low for a while, because a crater in the middle of a desert might attract attention to any of us. Not that I've changed. I'm exactly the same… Flare and KuraiKage also needed to learn my 'No Nudes' Rule and it took a couple times of me on the floor in a bloody puddle before they got the clue. Blue has visited a couple times and has labeled me a '_player.'_ Jeez just cause I live with girls doesn't mean I'm getting laid… Ahem! End of Narration!

I was cooking some of those cookies from chapter 2 when suddenly…"Tagumon," KuraiKage announced, "Eivui has come down with a fever!" I ran over to her room leaving Furaeru to the handle cooking which it seemed she understood well in the last two months, and I discovered Eivui panting heavily in her bed… "Tagu…mon…" she struggled to say barely audible. I went to get her an Ice pack but that's when Furaeru whispered something that disturbed the crap out of me. "Medicine, Ice-packs, none of that is not going to help her," Flare said "Eivui is in heat…" this statement sent me to the ground in a puddle of blood only for Flare to place me on the couch and say "was it something I said?" Kuraikage came in and gave me an Ice pack.

When I awoke I couldn't think. However KuraiKage was sitting next to me with a bowl of what looked like soup… (Oh yah I forgot to mention KuraiKage has a habit of trying to do favors for me because I saved her from the lab.) She took a spoon, a tool she was well acquainted with, and fed soup to me… Flare on the other hand was confused at me reaction to her statement and said "I thought you loved her, wouldn't you want to do that?" I choked on my soup, and answered her; I had to explain that humans have rules for this, such as an age requirement for both people. Flare quickly understood my 'conflicted emotions' as she called it, and blindfolded me. I had no idea where this was going… and she said 'she wanted to examine me', which made me bleed from my nose and I was unconscious in minutes. When I once again awoke, I didn't wind up where I thought I was going to be… I wound up next to Eivui in bed *NAKED!* and after all this time of telling her these rules…. I felt disgraced with myself. Flare peeked in through the door and gave me 'a thumbs-up' and so did KuraiKage. And _that_ happened.

However I'm not going into detail because for a fanfic that is just… no! (AND THE FORTH WALL FALLS!)

The next day I refused to leave the house and sat on the couch my head to a pillow all day…. KuraiKage sat down next to me with Eivui, who apologized for letting her 'Eevee-Instincts' take control of her. How could she blame herself? I decided to take a shower and let my problems 'wash away'… so to speak. KuraiKage decided to make everyone soup, and sliced up some Oran berries for a side dish. Flare was impressed with her skill for someone who just got a human body. (Remember! In this fanfic Pokemorphs are originally Pokémon! But Flare has been a PokeMorph at the lab for 1 year and is around 23 years old. KuraiKage is 14 for anyone who is curious about ages.) The next day Flare came back with clothes and recommended that I watch them change…. "IN WHAT UNIVERSE DOES A GUY WATCH WOMEN CHA-" I was speechless thanks to KuraiKage who already had her shirt removed and put her hands under her breasts. "Is this the problem?" she asked squeezing them together and moving them around slightly. At this point most guys would scream "OH GOD YESSS!" but I wanted to scream "WHAT THE F-" but I didn't because I was too busy staring directly ABOVE her breasts at the yellow crescent moon mark. Apparently KuraiKage thought this meant it wasn't the problem, because she took her shorts off and said "maybe this is the problem?" I _literally_ lost so much blood that I lost consciousness. Together the girls assumed that below the waist was the problem…


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon I only own Tagumon Yatsuray and the other pokemorph characters blah blah blahdy blah

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Hajimemashite, Readers! (Good morning readers!) My name is Tagumon Yatsuray most people call me Tagumon-kun though…. I'm 16 years old and I'm a High school student, originally from America who transferred to Japan, learning to become an Electronic Wizard! (Not actually a wizard I mean someone who's skilled at making electronics) I always thought I was Your Average guy…. Until today at least… I definitely wasn't Average after this Snowy Blizzard…

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Chapter 7: Eivui and Rain and Lightning

After yesterday, I wear PJ's to bed. But that didn't stop the girls from cuddling me. I guess it was instinct for them to cuddle to keep warm. But they were all so peaceful I didn't say anything. The next day it was raining, Flare seemed upset by the rain, as she was previously a Flareon, I didn't blame her so I tried to comfort her but she just growled, that was the end of that conversation. Outside on the porch there were two girls around 18 a little shorter than me with pale skin. One had white hair and yellow ears and the other had blue hair and what looked like fins. They were just playing in the rain. Not a care in the world. I drank my coffee and invited them in, I mean I have enough 'Eevee-loutions' in my house already, what could two more possibly do? And at this rate I might as well call my house "PokeMorph Land: for PokeMorphs of all ages!" They smiled and accepted my invitation, as I asked they're names the yellow eared one was a Jolteon PokeMorph by the name Raituningu Furashu (Lightning Flash) and the one with the Fins and long blue tail, after glaring violently at Flare, identified herself as Ame Konpeki no Sora (Rain Azure Sky) they said they would also be fine addressed as Lightning and Rain respectively. I smiled and offered them tea. (Again I'm not sure how Eevee-lutions or Pokemorphs would react to Coffee or Mocha, I wouldn't take any "dog with chocolate" like chances.) They loved the tea, and hung on me all day along with the rest of the girls. They all decided to play a game called "see-how-long-we-can-pile-on-top-of-Tagumon-kun-before-he-looses-consciousness-game" if that name wasn't evil enough, be able to take all the boobs pressed against me without being a bloody mess. But one thing stuck in my mind and I couldn't resist asking KuraiKage, "Do you have other Moon tattoos?" her action caught me off guard and she took off her clothes to show me EVERYTHING! "I have one on each elbow and knee and a circle on my forehead…" she proudly showed off. Eivui had her arms around my neck and refused to let go, I tried to explain I was having trouble breathing, but she kept holding till I was knocked out. I had to think was she leveling up from knocking me out. If that were the case all the girls would have 'Intimidate' or 'Nasty Plot' with some of the things they show me. At dinner, I ordered some _McDaniel's _and got everyone some _McNuggets and Fries_ which everyone enjoyed thankfully…. I couldn't go another night cooking. The girls then waited at the table for me and Eivui asked me a question that surprisingly didn't shoot blood out my nose. "what games do Humans play?" she asked tilting her head slightly showing off those sparkling green eyes. I went to my basement and pulled out _Pokemon: monopoly_ the board game and the girls stared at it like it was a treasure. I also pulled out playing cards and offered them a choice. Flare, Lightning, Rain, Eivui, and KuraiKage, that's 5 an odd number which is perfect for a vote. I asked who wanted to play what first. The popular vote was the cards so we played blackjack and I had to explain the rules naturally. Everyone seemed interested, but poker-faces needed some work (ha!) Eivui was close throwing down a full house but I had a Royal Flush and won! (Insert final fantasy victory theme) the girls then wanted to play monopoly and Flare quickly bankrupt herself buying everything she came across; same with the other girls, except KuraiKage who didn't buy anything.I owned the whole board close to the end of the game. Eivui rolled a six and landed on Nidoking the most expensive space in the game and lost. I pulled out chess and offered the chance to play me before it was time for bed.

"I'm 23 your 16! You can't tell me to go to bed!" Flare argued.

"You were 23 in Flareon years. I'm 16 in Human years, not to mention this is my house." I replied.

"Ah, Touché."

I laughed at this and played a round against everyone. When I got to KuraiKage who went last, she put up a decent challenge "Tagumon Vi Brittania now has your king in check what's your move Mrs. KuraiKage?" I said in my Lelouch (Rurushu) voice. Note my name is actually isn't Vi Brittania, that was part of the Lelouch joke! (Ha!) She couldn't see where to go next and forfeit, confused.

I went to shower before bed, not that I needed to, and was in for a surprise. Suddenly a voice started giggling and started singing "I always feel like, Somebodies Watching me~" this disturbed me, but I ignored it and went to grab the soap of the counter. However my hand was quickly stopped by a giggle and an invisible squishy object that blocked my path. "A GHOST-TYPE!?" I yelled.

"No just me checking in…" the voice said, now taking form. The water pulled over the invisible figure, and Rain, the Vaporeon PokeMorph appeared and the squishy thing should be obvious by now…

I got out immediately skipping the part where I wash myself and decided to do that in the morning. I dried off and put my clothes on. Then I had a discussion with Lightning and Rain.

"How long, have you been PokeMorphs." I asked them trying to keep the appearance of a composed responsible adult.

Rain said she was like this for only a week and she came from Johto, with Lightning. They mentioned they were actually Eevee sisters till the scientists came. When they heard the facility in kanto was destroyed by a nuclear weapon they had to come, when they stumbled along her and smelled other PokeMorphs. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unnova, and Kalos did they all have facilities? Where they're more Pokemorphs? Did they Migrate here? These were questions I asked myself… if this was true, I would need to destroy these as well… I cant let people change the world without a just cause' I thought to myself as the girls waited for more to discuss.

"Gomen'Nasai! I just wanted to let you know that you can stay as long as you wish… but I have rules!" I said attempting to regain my appearance of being composed and responsible.

They nodded.

"First of all, avoid nudity as much as possible unless you're bathing. Second if someone's bathing, (I glared at Rain.) don't turn invisible and watch them bathe! That's creepy!" I advised them. Rain stuck her tongue out and made a 'peace' with her hands. "Third just be yourself and don't be shy about telling me how you are feeling, if you are upset tell me I'm here for everyone!" I said calmly. Rain and Lightning stared in awe at me as they started to stand while I hand-motioned a dismissal. They asked where to sleep and that's when I said, red in the face "I can't afford another bed, so for now everyone cuddles me…" they dragged me upstairs and we all fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon I only own Tagumon Yatsuray and the other PokeMorph characters blah blah blahdy blah

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Hajimemashite, Readers! (Good morning readers!) My name is Tagumon Yatsuray most people call me Tagumon-kun though…. I'm 16 years old and I'm a High school student, originally from America who transferred to Japan, learning to become an Electronic Wizard! (Not actually a wizard I mean someone who's skilled at making electronics) I always thought I was Your Average guy…. Until today at least… I definitely wasn't Average after this Snowy Blizzard…

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Chapter 8: Eivui, a Doctor and Brainwaves and Isotopes?

It was Sunday 7:00 AM and the girls, now 5 of them, (Eivui, Flare, KuraiKage, Lightning and Rain) were still peacefully sleeping. And I was going to have to make breakfast, when I saw something; someone, with a sleek, yellowish skinned girl with green leaf-like ears and a Leaf-like Tail, who looked around 19, was rummaging through the fridge throwing food out onto the counter. The floor creaked and her head turned to face me. "Who are you?!" I said trying to be quiet and demanding at the same time but instead sounding confused. She shoved an apple in her mouth and leaped over the dining room table, and kicked my face. The sound of me hitting the floor must have woken the girls because they ran down the wooden hallway and surrounded the new girl. Her hair green as a the ripest lime I could feel the kick left a mark across my face, and my nose felt like it was punched by a boxer… I stood up and confronted this new girl and judging by the ears and tail she was a PokeMorph but I never saw one like her before… and my guess was she migrated here…

"Meve me mamone…" she mumbled with the apple in her mouth… her hazel eyes were the same as the girls those deep emotion filled eyes… i felt if I looked at them they would draw me into a parallel universe but that's merely an exaggeration of how beautiful they were. (HA!) she tilted her head up and swallowed the apple.

"Go away… I just wanted some food!" She demanded, now speaking fluently and clearly. I resisted the urge to fight this girl, ever since the lab incident I've felt like violence was something I could easily resort to even if I only used words once… this startled me… did they do something I was unaware of… that Eivui was unaware of… I stared at my hand a clenched it into a fist…

"No, explain your reasoning, you can steal from this place because this is "_The Eevee-loution PokeMorph Base!"_ I said slapping my face the minute it came out of my mouth. The girl almost choked on the next apple she was swallowing, and started laughing. Everyone stared at me… awkwardly… "Gomen'Nasai…."

The girl cleared her throat. "Ahem. My name is Reafi and I am a Leafeon Pokemorph." She dropped the food on the ground and that's when I realized…. She was Naked…. And I was out…

I finally woke up at 9:00 and the girl was covered in clothes thankfully, Eivui must have done this for me. And I regained my footing and the world stopped spinning… The girl knocked Eivui to the ground and kicked me in the chest. "you call yourself a man? Standing behind Girls, Rather, PokeMorphed girls to protect you…" she said. I knew she was baiting me but that was the last straw… I mean who wouldn't be angry after a girl you don't even know takes your food, kicks you, kicks your girlfri-er-friend, kicks you again and insults you?! I was pissed.

"Normally I am against violence…" I said putting on my old leather hand wraps, I just so happen to have in my pocket. "Especially against Women… But you have crossed the line!"

She got into a fighting stance and she came at me. I tripped her and one-hand Pinned her. Everyone stared at me and Flare sarcastically remarked, "Against Violence you say? No Human who is against violence would own handwraps, know fighting techniques and win against a Pokemon, er, PokeMorph."

I stared at my free hand. "Fighting…. RassutoMisshion…." ("Last Mission" the key for the Quant. Sphere)

My head started to hurt as pain rushed to it.

"Urgh… AHHHHHH!" I yelled falling off the girl onto the floor…

The girls couldn't bring me to the hospital they weren't many of those in Kanto, just Pokemon Centers. Not to mention if a doctor saw 5 girls with ears and tails he'd probably have a heart attack.

So they lay me on the couch with an Ice pack.

The cause was discovered by a new girl who walked in unannounced, while I was unconscious. A human doctor who is actually a Espeon PokeMorph.

"Brainwave Disturbance…" The Espeon girl said. "It's was caused because aTranquilizer made especially for PokeMorphs was used on him. Don't worry his Genetics are fine and untouched but his brain can't process this new isotope used for the tranquilizer… I must allow him to receive bed rest." The Espeon girl concluded putting a blanket over me and clicking the ballpoint pen. "My name is Esper Kururugi." She smiled her purple hair was down to her waist, and her blue azure eyes were staring into my soul. "My cup size… It's F and don't think like that I can Read. Your. Thoughts." She said wiggling her finger for the last part. "Don't move adrenaline will cause these headaches, and the Isotope causes Adrenaline…" She said reading my mind again. "This Girl is Reafi… a Leafeon Pokemorph, she was getting me food for saving her with my medical help… please forgive her... Gomen'Nasai?" Esper said tilting her head and Ears. The sad face of a cute girl despite looking about 25…. I couldn't resist.

"Sure stay as long as you want." I said.

Im fully aware that Quantum and RassutoMisshion (last Mission) AND Brainwaves are similar to Gundam 00 awakening of the trailblazer but I assure you that ITS NOT A CROSSOVER!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon I only own Tagumon Yatsuray and the other PokeMorph characters blah blah blahdy blah

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Hajimemashite, Readers! (Good morning readers!) My name is Tagumon Yatsuray most people call me Tagumon-kun though…. I'm 16 years old and I'm a High school student, originally from America who transferred to Japan, learning to become an Electronic Wizard! (Not actually a wizard I mean someone who's skilled at making electronics) I always thought I was Your Average guy…. Until today at least… I definitely wasn't Average after this Snowy Blizzard…

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Chapter 9: Eivui, and Tagumon-kun and Esperand An Untold future?!

Its Tuesday one day since Esper and Reafi Moved in The Girls sleep together, I'm not allowed to move from the couch, but today, I'm going to have some fun indoors. I slipped the remote of the table and switched the channel to two. A character appeared onscreen. "HAI! E Yokoso Paradisu Rosuto!" the TV character said. I did a little translating this means _Hello welcome to Paradise Lost!_ I knew this was the video game I was going to play… but that's when everything got hectic…..

"TAGUMON-KUN!" everyone said in unison. I almost jumped at this when the doctor appeared next to me. "Hello Tagumon-kun" she said. I guess she thought my game was Japanese but it wasn't. The language was set to Japanese but it was an American game. (Because in Japan E stands for '_Eroge'_ which basically is a Sex game… but in America E is for EVERYONE!) She waved her finger, "Naughty, Stimulating Videogames will give you Adreniline, and you know that effects the Brainwaves…" she winked. "Besides, why play a game like that? I heard you did the real thing!" she laughed. NOT THAT TOPIC AGAIN. She took out a stethoscope and listened to my heart. Then she asked if she could change… usually the new girls change right in front of me, but she left the room first to my surprise.

"Would you like a Coffee?" she offered, and I accepted. She started the blender and made an odd coffee but it tasted the same. She made soup and fed me too. She was a kind caring person, well qualified to be a doctor. It made me think. Was she a doctor before she was a PokeMorph?

"Yes, but I quit after they tried to do tests on me back at the hospital…" she sighed reading my mind.

"_The Azure skies,_

_So cold and so Dark,_

_The Silver Winds_

_Chilling to the bone,_

_And so I'm waiting,_

_For e-ternity,_

_Upon a Seventh-Sea,_

_I wait,_

_For the one,_

_Just for me…."_

Her voice was beautiful, like an Angel. I couldn't believe with such a soothing voice she didn't want to become a Singer!? But a Doctor!?

"Gomen'Nasai!" (I'm Sorry!) she said ears perking up, "When I feel sad I sing, and I did consider a Musical Career but no one acknowledged my voice before…"

I was touched by the sincerity in her voice, I could feel her true desire… like a book it painted a picture in my mind… "thank you for opening up…" I said looking at those eyes I could see that they held the true emotions of the song she sang and held dear…

"By the way…" she said puzzled one ear to the side, while her tail moved gently back and forth. "what is, The '_RassutoMisshion'_?"

The words bought pain to my head and she knew it the moment I felt it. I saw images flash before my eyes…

I felt like I was looking at a movie of myself and everyone… I was holding a switch… my eyes glowing red. "'_RassutoMisshion!'"_ the fake me said. He pressed the switch and it showed parts of the world exploding… screams echoed through the world… "And so it ends…"

"STOP!" I screamed, waking from this vision with a start. Esper knew she caused this and she tried to figure out exactly what I saw… Destruction… Sorrow… the fake me had casted it aside and blown the world to smithereens… had that been what I desired… My Mind was racing and pounding. I had no clue what these images meant…

"I'm sorry" Esper said, ears and tail drooping as the glasses she wore fell onto the floor, tears streaming down her face. I could tell she was unable to process what she saw and it hurt her pride as an Ace Doctor, with all her years of training. That's when she looked at my face and saw one of my eyes was red. She knew this was a vision to the future. Her eyes widened as tears were now flooding out of her eyes, she put on her glasses she could barely find to make sure she wasn't seeing things. No it was reality. I saw my eye in the reflection of her glasses.

"'_RassutoMisshion…'" _what is its purpose…


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon I only own Tagumon Yatsuray and the other PokeMorph characters blah blah blahdy blah

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Hajimemashite, Readers! (Good morning readers!) My name is Tagumon Yatsuray most people call me Tagumon-kun though…. I'm 16 years old and I'm a High school student, originally from America who transferred to Japan, learning to become an Electronic Wizard! (Not actually a wizard I mean someone who's skilled at making electronics) I always thought I was Your Average guy…. Until today at least… I definitely wasn't Average after this Snowy Blizzard…

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Chapter 10: Tagumon and Friends and a FINAL MISSION!~

Once Again, I felt like I was looking at a movie of myself and everyone… I was holding a switch… my eyes glowing red. "'_RassutoMisshion!'"_ the fake me said. He pressed the switch and it showed parts of the world exploding… screams echoed through the world… "And so it ends…"

The nightmare that replayed every night for 3 days…

Hello, I'm Tagumon Yatsuray I know I said this before… but I _was_ your average guy…REALLY! At least till PokeMorphs… half-humans/half-pokemon who were originally Pokemon, or in Esper's case originally Human, wandered into my life. Now I live with them. Eivui, Flare, KuraiKage, Lightning, Rain, Reifi, and Esper, my friends and New Family in the Kanto region… I thought I was the same after the incident at the lab but apparently the Isotopes they use for tranquilizing PokeMorphs, are Interfering with my brainwaves… and any adrenaline in my body causes major headaches because of this. Why am I like this… because my decisions led me to it and I don't regret anything I did…

Reifi still avoids me… her pride as a fighter keeps her waiting for a chance to beat me.

The others see that I am in good health… to make sure this isotope problem isn't serious especially with that nightmare… my left eye remains that red color however and this seems to worry Eivui. But I assure her that its nothing.

The TV was on and we were watching a cooking show. Esper was alone _Actually_ cooking food and to be specific; she was making soup. Despite the fact that she's a doctor she has a wonderful singing voice.

It was thoughts like these that made me wonder about life…

Esper who wanted nothing, but to be a doctor was transformed against her will.

Eivui, Rain, Lightning, Flare, and Reify… they had no choice either… they were just normal Pokemon before the scientists transformed them…

And then there's me… an average transfer student… who became involved in this tragedy, all because of an attempt to save a life…

KuraiKage refuses to talk about her past… and I won't force her.

If there really is a God he was an ignorant bastard who cared nothing about People or Pokemon to have let Innocent Lives be dragged this far into a life they never wished for…

I heard Eivui's soft voice and snapped out of my boggled thoughts… "Tagumon, you look troubled…" she said, walking over and sitting next to me. It's amazing how much more 'Human' she seems, without looking no one could probably tell she was different.

"It's nothing… I'm trying to figure out the goal of the last mission…" I replied sighing.

Meanwhile, I couldn't help but notice KuraiKage... she's such a quiet girl… I don't understand how someone like her would open up, after all those she cooks well and she's pretty to… Not that I care about that last part. (geez everyone's gonna think I'm some sort of player…)

"Tagumon-kun…" KuraiKage had finally said something after a long silence. "It's about my past…."

She had my complete attention. Her red eyes, filled with despair…

"I chose this…" She whispered to me… "I was never actually a true Pokemon or Human… I was a clone to be used as a Donor for the real Umbreon who died… I was underdeveloped and sick and my heart would not be able to keep me alive for long… but the Human body's immune system and heart seemed stronger than an Umbreon's… so I was given the option, either become like this… or die…"

I was in shock… I understood why she kept it in so long… she was different…

"Change…? Is that all we have to do…" I said this and everyone stared at me. "If I accept the 'Last Mission' will I be able to save everyone…"

Esper didn't look surprised at all and spoke, "If you accept this task, you can never go back to a normal life… you will become the next evolution of Humanity itself…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, affecting your decision is against the rules… as a psychic type, I knew what would come…"

I was shocked… What rules? What does she mean the next evolution of humanity… suddenly Esper decided to continue… "I will accompany you on the final mission… but we need to get to the 'Grand Alter' the birthplace of Arceus…"

I nodded and as I got up everyone had something to say… "We are coming as well!"

These PokeMorph girls would be the torch that lights the trail to peace…

My Friends…

After we discussed and packed for our Final Mission, we got tickets for Sinnoh and we have just arrived at Canalave City.

"Where is the Holy Altar?" I asked unloading our packages from the boat. Esper said she'd tell us on the way. If we wanted to do this it needed to be now… no other chance would be available. We ran after Esper who was much faster now that she was out of those high heels, we passed Oreburgh City, and followed twists and turns off Mt. Cornet.

"So, the Holy Altar is actually the top of the Spear Pillar above the hidden stairwell." Esper barely said, breathing heavily from running non-stop. We were freezing at the top of the mountain, and we finally made it to the spear pillar.

"Where do you think you're going…" a familiar voice said. "If you're not going to cooperate then we are going to have to put you down…"

I turned my head and a bullet grazed the side of my face… the man holding the gun and speaking… was the professor from the Kanto Research facility.

"Well well well… the gangs all here… ah Kamui… I see your well…." He snickered still holding the gun. KuraiKage growled at him… and stepped forward…

"Tagumon the stairway will only stay for 5 minutes… you can't stay here…." KuraiKage said blocking his path. Esper kicked 3 guards who were now positioned in front of the stairway and shot 2 more with a tranquilizer. "GO! Well hold them off…" she yelled putting her glasses away into her pocket.

I nodded and darted up the steps.

They seemed to go on forever… and when I finally reached the top I was confused what to do next. "Hello, my name is Tagumon Yatsuray, and I'm here to complete the final mission!" I yelled to the sky with no answer. "Great now I'm talking to myself…"

I heard steps behind me and I turned around to see Eivui holding a Blue object. "This is the Azure Flute of Destiny, use it to summon the altar…" she said panting. I gratefully took the flute and blew into it. A huge pedestal appeared and on it was, to my surprise, a quantum sphere. I walked over and picked it up. I was about to say what now when Eivui grabbed my arm and said "It's time…"

I held the sphere in the Air. "This, is it…" I said, "For Mankind, and Pokemon Alike… For the Purification of the Twistedness in the world… For the PokeMorphs who were created by these Twisted Desires… And For the PokeMorphs whom I Befriended!" Eivui held my arm tight and the last words we spoke the next line in Unison.

"THIS IS OUR FINAL MISSION!" I threw the sphere in the air and it exploded… I saw parts of the earth exploding and realized they were the Laboratories that the scientists owned… "Mission Complete…."

When we reached the bottom of the stairs we had to tread back down, we noticed Esper and the others had tied up the scientist and his lackies… Everyone had a group hug and we started back down the mountain to the boat. On the way down everyone noticed my hair had become white and both eyes were now red. This was the true evolution for Humanity. But nothing would change the relationship I had with my friends…

"Let's go home…" I said.


	11. Season 2 Chapter 11 Christmass Special!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon I only own Tagumon Yatsuray and the other PokeMorph characters blah blah blahdy blah

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Hajimemashite, Readers! (Good morning readers!) My name is Tagumon Yatsuray most people call me Tagumon-kun though…. I'm 16 years old now… and I have a situation on my hands… I used to be just an average guy… until a 'Harem' of Pokemorphs wandered into my life… I destroyed the twisted labs from this world but it's been a while since then….

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Chapter 11: Return of Tagumon Yatsuray, Merry Christmas Eivui-san?!

Hello, you may remember me as Tagumon Yatsuray…. Well it's been a while since I've had physical contact with anyone… the girls and I went our separate ways… I know I said "Let's go home" last time, but about a week after we just left each other… So I moved to the Sinnoh region and sell supplies to travelers. However they seem too busy to notice my hair or different colored eyes. Life has been good so far… but without Eivui, I've started to feel lonely… Today is December 24… the day before Christmas…

I was sitting on my couch when someone knocked on my door. I got up to open the door and as I did I was shocked to see the person I haven't seen in months… "Eivui…" I said softly…. She didn't come alone however the other girls came with her as well. "As a Doctor, I can't leave my number one patient alone can I," Esper teased wiping her glasses with a small cloth. "We're here to see you and help with, Kah-ris-ta-mass?" KuraiKage attempted to pronounce. I replied with a thank you and I told them how great it was to see them, Esper asked where the decorations were and that they were going to decorate.

I used this as an opportunity and went shopping for the girls now that we were reunited, I wanted this Christmas, as there first one, to be as special as possible… I scavenged the stores in order to find something and bought plenty of clothes. (I never actually bought women my age something on Christmas so I don't really know what they like, especially since the girls weren't even human for long…) However, Esper being Human and having a Profession, made me believe her shopping was easier… Boy was I wrong… I still don't understand what it is that can truly make a girl smile… So I stuck with the clothes and bought some nice hats as well… I double checked what I purchased and that's when I realized… I bought them shorts… but where would their tails go?! After the shopping I went to the crafting store down the street and bought some shears, I used those to cut holes in all the shorts and winter pants I bought for the girls. I wound up buying extra hats for them and I cut holes for their ears, after all, if it's just us in the house they should be able to be warm and comfortable at the same time. I also wrapped the gifts while I was there and paid for the ribbons and wrapping paper as well as the boxes I put the clothes in.

I walked home through the cold, bitter blizzard, and because I live in Sinnoh, I noticed several Snover and Abomasnow wandering around, even a Snorunt which isn't very common. Pokemon were everywhere around Sinnoh. This was something I wasn't very use to, considering I used to live in America and later Japan, before I moved here, and they had no wild Pokémon at all, the only Pokémon you even saw were either in textbooks, or ones that someone owned, which few to none did. In fact that Eevee back in chapter 3 or 4 was the first Pokémon I saw in person! (And the non-existent fourth wall falls once more!) In case anyone was wondering, that Eevee was left behind and released while Eivui and I were captured by those scientists, so it was not harmed at all.

As I walked in the door to my house, I noticed everyone was sleeping, Esper was passed out on the couch, Reify was on the green sofa, Flare and KuraiKage seemed to have been playing that chess set I had and fell asleep, Rain and Lightning were on the ground, probably tired from running around like children. Eivui was down the hall in my room sleeping in my bed peacefully… I quietly placed the boxes under the tree and labeled the names with a black pen, and wrote "From Santa" on all of them. Luckily I guess they're ears weren't as good as an actual Eevee/Eevee-loutions ears were, because if they were they would have heard my breathing. I went into the guest room and crashed they're for the night in that bed, around 11:00 pm (during the gap between this and chapter 10, I FINALLY could afford a second Bed!)

I was woken up by Eivui at maybe 3:00 am who insisted I get up immediately. I thought maybe something terrible had happened because Eivui said someone "Broke in." I got out of bed and ran into the living room to see all the girls just staring at the boxes. "See! Someone broke in without asking and left things here!" Eivui said to me while pointing at the boxes. I couldn't help but break down laughing and I almost fell to the ground unable to breath I was laughing so hard. Eivui looked like she was about to cry and thought I went crazy. "No, no nobody broke in… Today's Christmas, last night a man named Santa, comes to EVERYONE'S house and gives people gifts." I explained. Her eyes went wide for a second. "I know you can't read English but some of these are for you, your name is on them see?"

Esper, who was once human and can, read English, handed out the gifts to everyone. Then KuraiKage said something that totally changed the day. "If Santa came here and bought these then how come you walked in with all the gifts you bought and wrote our names on them?" she asked. I was shocked, when I came in she was sleeping how did she know? "I put my head down on the table because the lights are too bright and hurt my eyes, I heard you write on all the boxes and I heard you place them there…" she said avoiding eye contact…

Eivui looked sad but slightly happy at the same time and said, "Tagumon you… You bought all of these gifts for us…" I felt bad for not telling them at first but on Christmas (if you celebrate it) do your parents tell you they bought the gifts? No they don't!

Reify glared at me, "If you can afford all these nice things why don't you by a separate bed, player…" I showed her that I had already purchased a second bed, and she surprisingly apologized for saying what she did. There was one question I needed answered however, "Esper, if you can read my mind why didn't you tell them about it?" I asked…

"Why?" she replied, "Because I thought it would be more Interesting if I didn't say anything!"

This response made everyone tense and slightly annoyed… but not as annoyed as I was for what was about to occur…

"By the way Tagumon-kun," Esper said holding a package, "This came for you in the mail."

I opened it and read the card attached to myself, but not aloud,

_Dear Brother,_

_Hey It's Blue again, I believe you'll probably get lucky this Christmas, so I thought you might need this!_

I saw a small package, and knew _**EXACTLY**_ what was inside… In case you don't know it's a Condom…

My face went Red… Everyone looked confused and didn't know what it was, except Esper who was laughing on the floor, she knew who it was from, and exactly why I was irritated because she can read minds. Everyone tried to ask Esper what it was but she refused to tell them and without saying anything, I heard her voice in my mind, (like a text message to my brain) "You owe me one,"

I didn't even care about the fact that she wanted something in return for keeping a secret what I was occupied with was what exactly she meant by 'owe her one…'

"Hey, Tagumon-kun mind if I take a Holiday picture?" Esper asked adjusting her glasses. She turned to Eivui for a moment like she was trying to or accomplished explaining something, then turned back to me. "Okay Tagumon stand right there!" Esper walked me over to the spot she pointed to and positioned me slightly to the side. Immediately I knew something was going on, but I couldn't figure it out. "Okay, now say 'Pikachu'" Esper said, teasing me, she didn't have a camera so instead she used my _IPhone_. I played along, "Pikach-" I was cut off by Eivui who kissed me just as I motioned my mouth for the "Chu" part, and Esper continued to take the picture and laughed. "I guess you didn't notice my _Décor_, Isn't it part of the tradition to kiss someone when they're under the mistletoe?" She said wiping her eyes that were slightly tearing from laughing so much. I looked up, sure enough it was there. Esper smiled and looked back at my phone. "This is going to be RICH!" she smiled clicking buttons on my phone. I swiped it out of her hand to see a 'Sent' message next to the picture. The recipient, it was Blue… She must have used her mind messaging to tell Eivui the whole plan… "I didn't buy you a gift so this is enough, right?" Eivui asked me. "Merry Christmas Tagumon-kun!"

More will be uploaded sometime this week, but that's it for the Christmas special chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and I wish you all a Merry Christmas if you celebrate it, If not then have a Happy Holiday! Just maybe you'll get you're girlfriend/boyfriend this holiday! If you have trouble just give Esper a call…

~Tagumonman55/Tagumon (the writer!)


	12. Season 2 Chapter 12! New Year Part 1!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon I only own Tagumon Yatsuray and the other PokeMorph characters blah blah blahdy blah

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Sorry this chapter is late… I've gotten Pokémon Y for Christmas and my brother got X so I've been playing Y like crazy and while looking for a team of Female Eevee's and naming them after the girls in this book… I found A *SHINY ELECTRIKE* ON ROUTE 10 I almost died laughing maniacally… Also I got my Sylveon to max friendship… and whenever it says "*Name* is waiting for commands" it sometimes says "Sylveon wants to have some play-time with Tagumon" I lose my mind…

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Hajimemashite, Readers! (Good morning readers!) My name is Tagumon Yatsuray most people call me Tagumon-kun though…. I'm 16 years old now… and I have a situation on my hands… I used to be just an average guy… until a 'Harem' of Pokemorphs wandered into my life… I destroyed the twisted labs from this world but it's been a while since then…

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Chapter 12: New Years with Yatsuray Tagumon-kun! PART 1

It's now December 31st 3:00pm I've been pretty board lately, which is sad considering I'm surrounded by Half-Pokémon girls… my mind still ponders what Esper meant by 'you owe me one' yesterday, was that picture what I owed her or… God or Arceus or whatever is out there… give me a sign please…

Just then Eivui walked in the room with Rain and Lightning and those two were shivering like crazy… so I picked up the jackets I got them for Christmas, and used my iron to warm the inside… when I gave the jackets back to them they said thank you and both of them sneezed. Eivui looked terrified and she was either worried 'sick', or she was a germephobe. I'm sticking with the First option. "Oh yeah that's right!" I remembered out-loud. "At exactly 12:00 at Night, it will be New Years!"

"What's New Years?" Eivui asked me with one ear tilted to the side. I poured her some Milk and answered her question. "New Years is when everyone celebrates the start of the 'New Year'," I said, stopping at the end to take a bite of the bagel I had. "What's a New Year?" Eivui said, "I'm Sorry I'm asking so many questions…"

"No it's fine, ask away!" I encouraged her, "A New Year is when all Twelve Months, or 4 Seasons, Finish and they start a new cycle. For the months they start on January."

"So a new cycle begins…" Eivui pondered her thoughts. "Is that why the leaves turn brown and fall and then grow back?"

"Exactly…" I stopped to swallow the piece of bagel in my mouth. "New Years is about celebrating the new cycle, a new beginning."

She nodded and asked if she could have some food too, I said of course and made some toast for her, I know she really likes toast. Especially when I cut it into 4's. So that's exactly what I did. I noticed Esper in the kitchen as well, making soup. "This is for Lightning and Rain, but I can make more." She said wiping the steam of her face. "Esper…" I said, quietly, "What exactly do I owe you?" She walked over before I even finished speaking and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry," She said through tears, "I'm not sure why but I feel jealous of you and Eivui… It might be because I miss my Sister Grace… So please come with me!" She cried out handing me an Invitation. "I want you to take me to Dinner!" Her face was literally red. I didn't know what to say, I figured it was just a friendly thing so I said "Thank you what time would you like to go?" She replied "Around 8:00 that way we can get fireworks while were out.

I dressed in that Suit I wore to my Relatives anniversary A while back; Esper wore a Red Dress with Red Heels, and the Red Beret I bought her, she looked beautiful and her skin seemed much smoother without her glasses. We left in my car, which was a gift from Blue, who thought I could hide those Condoms in there…. And Bought fireworks then went to the restaurant _"Soren Kamasuchi's"_ This wasn't a regular restaurant either this was one of the fanciest one's in town, a table for one would cost around $1000! How could she afford that?

"Soren It's so good to see you!" She said Hugging the owner of the place, "Tagumon, this is my cousin Soren Kamasuchi, he handled our reservations. Soren explained how he got a call a while back and heard of how Esper became a PokeMorph, and she was alone for so long, he was so happy to see someone who appreciated who she was! He gave her free reservation's and sat us at the VIP table, Esper Opened the brown pocketbook, and put her glasses on to read the menu.

"Tagumon, thank you for coming with me, I've wanted to see my Family for what felt like an Eternity, but going alone, if I saw my father I'd feel like a good for nothing Daughter…" Esper said still eying the menu. I replied with "No problem at all, after all you helped me when I was sick, and you're a wonderful person!" She smiled intently at me and thanked me again, and a Fancy waiter in a Black Tux walked over "Could I Intourest you in a drink " He said with a French Accent.

"Yes, I'd like a Small Soda, and my friend here would like," She paused a glanced at me, "The same." I knew she read my mind again.

"Very Vell! Have you decided on Your Meal yet?"

"No sorry! I need maybe 3 minutes to look at the menu!" She started tapping her fingers like she was counting the seconds, so I watched her count.

Exactly 3 minutes later, the waiter came back, and Esper still wasn't ready. I realized she hadn't been here in what really _was_ an eternity. He suggested an Appetizer and pointed to it and I could tell she wanted it by the way her mouth was watering. "YES, YES! WE WANT THAT!" she announced now standing out of her chair. Everyone stared over, and she sat back down embarrassed. The waiter left and a couple came over to our table to talk, Esper was staring wide-eyed at the girl with baby-blue hair, and what looked like dark blue ribbons tied to her head. The male with her was no other, Than BLUE YATSURAY, MY YOUNGER BROTHER!

"Oh, bro this is my friend Grace." He said, I was shocked at that name, it sounded familiar.

They walked over to the regular aisle seats. Esper had tears streaming down her face, her eyes still widely staring at the girl, who turned and glared at her with cold grey eyes. I took my cloth and wiped her face.

"That's her…" Esper said shakily, "That is Grace Kururugi,"


	13. Season 2 Chapter 13! New Year Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon I only own Tagumon Yatsuray and the other PokeMorph characters blah blah blahdy blah

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Sorry this chapter is late… I've gotten Pokémon Y for Christmas and my brother got X so I've been playing Y like crazy and while looking for a team of Female Eevee's and naming them after the girls in this book… I found A *SHINY ELECTRIKE* ON ROUTE 10 I almost died laughing maniacally… Also I got my Sylveon to max friendship… and whenever it says "*Name* is waiting for commands" it sometimes says "Sylveon wants to have some play-time with Tagumon" I lose my mind… "This just in I heard Sylveon trusts Tagumon to make the Best Strategies!" All I think of is… Sumeragi Lee Noriega…

Sumeragi: Sylveon: Use Dig, On the second turn come up and then follow with a MoonBlast!

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Hajimemashite, Readers! (Good morning readers!) My name is Tagumon Yatsuray most people call me Tagumon-kun though…. I'm 16 years old now… and I have a situation on my hands… I used to be just an average guy… until a 'Harem' of Pokemorphs wandered into my life… I destroyed the twisted labs from this world but it's been a while since then…

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Chapter 13: New Years with Yatsuray Tagumon-kun! PART 2

"Grace Kururugi?" I questioned her.

"Yes my little Sister." Esper replied. "But why…?"

I was confused. But what?! What was it she was thinking? Apparently she read my mind again because she immediately said, "When you fulfilled the Final Mission, didn't you destroy the PokeMorph Labs? So why? Why is she one of _them_?!" She was now leaning over the table glaring at me angrily. I didn't understand what was going on… Esper spoke ounce more now sitting and attempting to calm down, "I saw it she had real ears, and a tail… didn't you notice those ribbons… Glaceon has them… she is a Glaceon PokeMorph…" She was now in tears… the waiter came and offered her more to drink.

"I'll have a large Martini…" she said in tears. ("How Old is she!?" I attempted not to think about) She sent me a mind-mail, (This is when she talks to people privately using psychic abilities) and informed me she was 23, and said "I told you mine now you tell me yours!" I told her I was 16 and she put her hand to her mouth,

"That means now I have to drink all this myself." She put her hand to her face, and started to drink. I was about to ask about how exactly did she and her sister become PokeMorphs, but she jumped to conclusions and assumed I wanted her to drink from a bowl, like an animal, that assumption alone hurt my feelings. And she, once again mind reading, apologized. So any mention of her sister drives her off the deep end… But there was still so much I needed to know… but I couldn't bring myself to ask…

Luckily she mind read me and I didn't need to ask, but her response was, "Why do you need to know? Why do you care about everyone?! Why is it your Problem?!" Her face was all red, "I'm Sorry I'm a little tipsy from drinking so much…" She finished, pointing to the Two Large empty glasses. "Just give me a minute." She put her head down on the table. I just drank my soda, and had some of that appetizer. Man it really was good.

About two minutes later, the waiter asked if she was okay, I assured him she was fine just wasted, only for her to keep saying "I'm… Not… Wasted… I'm just…. Drunk…" she picked her head up and ate some of that appetizer. She looked sick so I walked her over to the bathroom, but I refused to go inside, she asked why. "BECAUSE MEN DON'T ENTER THE WOMENS BATHROOM!" I attempted to whisper, but came out like one of those fake whispers that are just talking. The next thing she said threw me for a loop…

"My Uncle owns a Hotel; maybe we can get a room together…" She ran into the bathroom and threw up… I however needed to get home, Eivui is waiting, and I want to celebrate New Year's with everyone… but Esper's condition is more important than celebrating… I wouldn't forgive myself if she got into a depression and wound up like that tactical forecaster on that TV show, (Sumeragi Lee Noriega in Season 2 episode 1) what concerned me was why she wanted to go to a hotel…. We stayed at the restaurant for dessert, and her cousin, Soren gave her a test to make sure she wasn't drunk, and Esper drove. We arrived at my actual house and luckily not the hotel… and I called everyone outside…

"Tagumon-kun I was worried where... Where were you!"

"I went shopping with him" Esper interrupted

"Here, I got Sparklers and Fireworks!" I said attempting to lighten the mood. Eivui looked at the sparkling stick and took it out of my hands. She stared intently at it completely fascinated. Esper took this opportunity and dragged me into the guest room.

"What seems to be the Problem?" I asked her puzzled by her actions. She sat me down on the bed and began speaking.

"I'm Sorry! I dragged you out to Dinner like a Selfish Bitch! I ruined New Year's for everyone!" She said red in the face again.

"Is that all?"

"No, I want you…" she took her jacket off… "Do me…"


End file.
